<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Again? by jules-box (elfJaskier)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149917">Again?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfJaskier/pseuds/jules-box'>jules-box (elfJaskier)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hosea is a tired dad, Javier pulls the race card, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfJaskier/pseuds/jules-box</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hosea really just wants the lawn mowed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde, Javier Escuella/Bill Williamson, Kieran Duffy/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Again?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichyWrites/gifts">MichyWrites</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello i just got into this fandom and i already love them all. dedicated to my bestie bc she came up with the idea. im sorry it's so short. also, comment if you find any mistakes, im just a smol boy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hosea had already asked everyone else to do it. Dutch was working with a new horse they'd brought in with Kieran and Jeremiah, Arthur had to pack up to head back to college, and John was at a friend's house. Sean and the girls were out shopping, finding new things for the farm. That left Javier to do it. It was a simple thing, really. Hosea didn't mean it as anything other than a chore for the seventeen year old. He knocked on the door softly and cleared his throat. Scrambling and curse words from two voices.</p><p>"You boys better be decent. I don't need to be seeing anything from you two. Javier, I have a question for you," Hosea said and stood at the door, his arms crossed. Two pairs of footsteps coming towards the door and Javier opened it slowly, peeking out. Bill stood behind him, quickly buckling his belt. "Thank you. I need you to come outside with me. Bill can come as well, but he isn't needed. Just you," Hosea said softly and began walking away from the teenager's room. He left the house, standing in front of the porch.</p><p>It really was a simple task. When Javier stepped out of the house, his clothes tighter than they really needed to be, he stood on the porch and crossed his arms. "What do I need to do, papa?" Javier asked as Bill shuffled outside, pulling his work boots on.</p><p>"I need you to mow the lawn. Plain and simple," Hosea said, not even thinking about how it could sound. Javier was his son, he never meant to offend him in any way.</p><p>A soft gasp and Javier went off in Spanish, tossing his arms about and pointing at Hosea accusingly. "That's racist!" He shouted and Bill started snickering. Of course, Javier knew it was a house chore. It had been since Dutch and Hosea adopted the poor kid.</p><p>"N-Now, Javier, you know that I didn't mean it that way! Everyone else is busy at the moment! I can't make Bill do it, he isn't my son," Hosea tried to explain as quickly as possible. Bill was still chuckling behind Javier.</p><p>Dutch heard the shouting and walked out of the barn, peeling his gloves off of his sweaty hands. Jeremiah was leading this gorgeous black Arabian stallion out of the barn, all saddled up and pretty, with Kieran on his back. Dutch came over and slung his arm around Hosea's waist, pecking his cheek softly. "What seems to be the problem, sweet fox?" He asked his husband, looking between their son and his boyfriend.</p><p>"Javier pulled the race card again. I just asked him to mow the lawn because the kids are all busy, Arthur's packing up to go back to college and I didn't want to overwhelm him," Hosea tried to explain, getting a little worked up.</p><p>"Again? Now, boy, I know you like to tease your papa, but you're gonna give him a heart attack some day," Dutch chuckled and squeezed Hosea's hip.</p><p>Javier gave a little giggle and shrugged. "I was going to do it anyway, but he interrupted Bill and I so I wanted to get him back."</p><p>"You're a con artist, kid. Keep it up and you'll be like them O'Driscolls. Not you, Jeremiah, you're acceptable."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>